Another Fic GaJe of Mine! xD
by KagaFutaxLia
Summary: My first fic with this pair and genre! MontaSuzu!  Warn: OOC, pendek sekali, miss gaul, AU, typo, garing, gajelas bgt, dll. Fic berbentuk dialog, oleh karna itu butuh saran ke depannya. Read, and give your comment! xD


**DISCLAIMER**

**EYESHIELD 21 © RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

* * *

><p>[Kediaman Raimon Tarou dan keluarga….]<p>

_Monta tengah melamun sambil duduk di jendela dekat ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian, Suzuna datang membawakan segelas kopi dan teh hangat, lalu kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja._

.

S : _*berjalan menghampiri suaminya*_ Kau sedang memandangi apa, Monta-kun?

M : _*menoleh ke arah Suzuna* _Hmm? Nani? Gomen sayang, aku tidak menangkap apa yang kau katakan tadi.

S : _*menghela nafas* _Hhh.. Kau ini kenapa sih, sayang? _*overprotective mode: on* _Sakit kepala? Atau kau kelelahan? Atau apa? Katakan saja padaku, Monta-kun. _*khawatir*_

M: _*kaget* _Mukyaa! A-aku tidak apa-apa sayang, sungguh!

S : _*diam sejenak* _Lalu, kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini jadi pendiam seperti ini? _*berjalan ke arah sofa, kemudian duduk diatasnya* _Kau tahu kan dirimu yang biasanya seperti apa?

M : He? _*bingung* _Memangnya seperti apa? _*menatap Suzuna*_

S : _*tersenyum* _Ahaha.. Yaah, seperti pemain sirkus yang tidak bisa diam. _*tertawa kecil* _Hihihi.

M : _*kaget setengah hidup* _Mukyaa! Apa maksudmu, he? _*horror* _Kalau kau tidak bilang yang sesungguhnya, aku akan…. _*berjalan ke arah Suzuna*_

S : _*takut* _A-akan?

M : Akan…_*wajah masih horror* _ Menggelitikimu! _*teriak gajelas*_

S : _*kegelian* _KYAHAHAHA! HE-HENTIKAN MONTA-KUN! KYAHAHAHA!

M : Ayo! Katakan yang jujur! _*berhenti menggelitiki* _Apa maksudmu tadi?

S : Uuhh… _*ngambek* _Monta-kun jahat… _*manja mode: on*_

M : _*mencubit kedua pipi Suzuna* _Makanya bicaranya langsung saja, sayang. Nah, sekarang katakan apa maksudmu barusan!

S: _*memegang kedua pipinya* _Uuh.. Ma-maksudku kan cuma mau bilang kalau kamu ini nggak bisa diam sehari-harinya, masa kamu nggak ngerti sih? _*sebel*_

M : _*mikir sejenak* _Ooh…! _*LOLA* _Aku mengerti sekarang, MAX! Dari tadi dong, bilangnya…

S : _*nyindir* _Itu kan karena kamunya aja yang loading kerja otaknya lambat. _*tertawa geli* _Hahaha.

M : _*merasa tersindir* _Mukyaa! Apa katamuu?

S: _*lari dari jangkauan Monta*_ Ahahahaha!

M : _*kaget* _Hei! Jangan lari dariku, Suzu-chan!

S : Ahaha, tangkap aku kalau bisa, Monta-kun! _*nantangin*_

M : _*gemes* _Suzuu-himee… Kita bukan anak kecil lagi! Jadi ayo kesini!

S : Nggak mauu! Ntar aku dikelitiki lagi! Weeekk! _*_:P_*_

M : _*sweatdropped* _Astaga, Suzu-chan, siapa yang kaya anak kecil sekarang?

S : Kamu! *:P*

M : _*jawdropped* _Suzu-chan! Astaga! Ayo kemari cepat! Ini perintah dari suamimu! Ayo kesini sekarang juga! _*ikutan lari ngejar Suzuna*_

S : NGGAK MAUUUU! _*ngegemesin* *masih tetep lari*_

M : Grrr! Awas kau! Kalau kau berhasil kutangkap, akan kuberi hukuman! _*kesel* *masih tetep ngejar*_

S : Tuuh kan Monta-kun suami yang jahat! Aku nggak mau lagi tinggal sama Monta-kun! _*ngambek* _Aku mau kabur kerumah.. rumah.. _*tiba-tiba berhenti lari* _Rumah siapa ya? _*bingung*_

M : _*meluk Suzuna dari belakang* _KENA KAU!

S : _*kaget setengah idup* _KYAAA!

M : _*senyum devil* _Ketangkep juga akhirnya… _*gendong Suzuna di bahu* *jalan ke kamar*_

S : NGGAK MAU! TURUNIN AKU! MONTA-KUUUNN! _*berontak*_

M : _*ngelepas Suzuna di atas kasur* _Nah, mumpung lagi di dalam kamar…. _*acting weird*_

S : …. _*diem aja*_

M : Pintu gerbang, depan dan kamar dikunci… _*ngunci pintu kamar sambil senyum horror*_

S : …. _*mulai takut + gelisah*_

M : Dan jangan lupa kordennya ditutup juga…. _*nutup korden* *ruangan gelap meremang*_

S : Mo-monta-kun? _*gugup* *meluk guling buat defense*_

M : Oleh karena itu, Tak akan ada yang bisa mendengar suara teriakanmu, sayang… Khukhukhu… _*tawa psikopat*_

S : Ka-kau mau apa, Monta-kun? _*berusaha ngejauh dari Monta* _Hu-hukumannya bukan berupa siksaan kejam bukan? _*ketakutan*_

M : _*Cuma senyum psikopat sambil ngambil sesuatu dari laci*_

S : Mo-monta-kun? _*bingung tapi penasaran_* A-apa yang se-sedang kaulakukan?

M : _*senyum psikopat* _Kau lihat ini? _*nunjukin sesuatu ke Suzuna*_

S : It-itu… _*memicingkan mata* _PI-PISAU! _*kaget setengah mati*_

M : Kau pintar sekali, hime… _*langsung naik ke atas kasur, all of sudden nindihin badan Suzuna*_

S : Eegh! _*kaget banget* *shivered*_

M : Kita akan bersenang-senang sekarang… HAHAHAHAHAHA! _*tawa psikopat*_

S : Ku-kumohon, sayang! _*shivered* _A-aku kan tadi hanya bercan—AAH!

.

.

.

[To be continued (dengan gaje)]

Kritik? Atau saran? Are welcome~ ^^

Sign,

Mayumi W.


End file.
